


December

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Day One, M/M, Smut, jeff is a moring person, kind of, nick did a photoshoot one time, nick hurts jeff's feelings a bit, nick is a grumpy bastard in the mornings, nick is not a morning person, they get distracted, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff finds some photos of Nick in the lead up to Christmas.





	

“WAKE UP NICHOLAS! CHRISTMAS AWAITS!” Jeff yelled into Nick’s ear.  
“What are you talking about? It’s the first day of December. Christmas is in twenty-four days.” Nick mumbled sleepily, shoving his face into the pillow.  
“Yeah, SO IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Jeff yelled excitedly, grabbing Nick by the arm and tugging him out of the bed. The shorter boy yanked his arm out of Jeff’s grip, rolling himself up in the bedsheets.  
“Let me sleep, Jeffie.” Nick pleaded.  
“Nope.” Jeff said adamantly, walking away to pull up all the blinds.  
Nick pushed his face further into the pillows. “Jeffie, why?” He got no response, only the feeling of a hand gripping his arm and pulling him on to the floor. “I’m up now, what do you want?” Nick said irritably.  
Jeff’s face fell a little, looking down at Nick. “I wanted to have breakfast with you. I was thinking we could put up the tree later.” He said sadly, digging his toes into the carpet. Nick stood up promptly, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s shoulders, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. “Sorry for snapping at you baby. I’d love to do that today.” He smiled, leaning his forehead against Jeff’s, feeling the blonde’s hair tickling his face.  
“I forgive you Nicky.” Jeff said, kissing Nick softly. “Where do you want to go for breakfast?”  
Nick thought for a moment. “What about the Pancake House?”  
“Perfect. You go brush your teeth and get dressed and I’ll get our coats.” Jeff smiled at him.  
“Sounds great.” Nick kissed him again before walking into the bathroom. They headed out for breakfast, stopping to buy a new box of tinsel before heading home. Jeff put the box down on the couch and headed upstairs. He began to pull boxes of christmas decorations down from the cupboards, handing them to Nick. The chair he was standing on began to tilt, making Jeff grab onto the shelf to keep from falling. He sighed for a moment before the shelf gave out, making him fall to the floor with boxes on top of him.  
“Jeff, are you okay?” Nick asked frantically, pulling the boxes off Jeff.  
“Yeah, it just frightened me.” Jeff said, sitting up and dusting himself off. He looked at the box on his lap, opening it curiously.  
“Is this yours?” He asked Nick, looking at the box. Nick moved to sit down next to him, taking the box.  
“Yeah, wow. I haven’t seen this stuff in years.” Nick began to pull things out of the box - trophies, photo albums, books, posters, toys, everything. Nick was feeling pretty nostalgic about the whole thing when Jeff let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan.  
“What?” Nick asked. Jeff didn’t reply, only turning around the photo album he was holding so that Nick could see it. Nick’s eyes widened as he blushed. He’d forgotten about those photos. And now, here he was, embarrassed as fuck while Jeff looked at naked photos of him. “Oh fuck, give that to me!” Nick made a swipe for the book but Jeff was too quick, running to the bedroom and leaning against the door. Nick attempted to push open the door, failing miserably. He pounded on the door, pushing against it.  
“Jeff! Give it back! Don’t look at those!” Nick yelled. Jeff stood back from the door all of a sudden, making Nick fall into the room and onto the floor. He scrambled up, reaching for the book that Jeff was holding up out of his reach. “Jeff, give it back!”  
“Why? I had it before you did. And besides, I’m not gonna laugh at you.”  
Nick looked at Jeff suspiciously. “You aren’t?”  
“No way. These are hot.” Jeff said, moving to sit on the bed. Nick shut the door before sitting next to him, blushing as Jeff looked through the photos. “When were these even taken?” He asked Nick.  
“Just after we finished at Dalton. I got dared to do it, but I kinda liked the photos, so I kept them.”  
“And I’ve never seen them, wow.” Jeff breathed.  
“I thought you’d laugh.”  
Jeff looked at him incredulously. “Why would I laugh? I’ve just found pictures of my boyfriend’s nude photo shoot. If anything, I’m horny.”  
Nick looked up at him. “Really?”  
“Mmm… in fact, maybe we don’t have to put up the tree right away.” Jeff grinned, pushing Nick down on the bed, placing the album on the bedside table. He leaned down, trailing kisses along Nick’s collarbone as he unbuttoned the brunette’s shirt. He sat up, pushing Nick’s shirt off completely before removing his own. The same happened with their pants, and soon enough both boys were naked and grinding against each other.  
“Fuck, Jeff! Ugh, just fuck me already!” Nick demanded. Jeff growled low in his throat as he retrieved the lube from the bedside draw, slicking up two fingers and pushing them into Nick harshly. The brunette arched his back, pushing himself further down on Jeff’s fingers. The blonde pushed a third finger in, twisting them quickly before pulling them out. He slicked himself up, not giving any warning before he slammed his hips forward, burying himself in Nick completely. He pulled out again, pushing in agonisingly slowly.  
“Jeff, please.” Nick whined.  
“Please what? Tell me what you want Nicky.”  
“Fuck me. Right now.” Nick whispered. Jeff smirked before puling out and slamming in hard, starting up a rapid pace. He gripped Nick’s hips tightly before talking the brunette’s legs and putting them over his shoulders.  
“Ah, Nick, you’re so fucking tight.” Jeff moaned, pushing in as hard as he could. He reached his hand down to circle around Nick’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.  
“Oh my god, Jeff, harder.” Nick panted, clutching the bedsheets tightly.  
“What’s the magic word Nicky?”  
“Jeff, I need to cum right now, I don’t have time for your bullshit.” Nick bit back. Jeff shook his head, slowing down his thrusts. “I don’t think I can help you there Nicky. Not unless you beg for it.”  
“Please Jeff. Harder, please, please. I need it harder Jeff, please.” He whined, throwing his head back when Jeff resumed his previous pace. “Such a good boy, using your manners.” Jeff purred, running his thumb over the head of Nick’s cock.  
“Oh, fuck Jeff, I’m close -” Nick moaned obscenely as he came, spilling over Jeff’s hand. Jeff bit his lip as Nick came, feeling the brunette tighten around him. He came with Nick’s name on his lips, cumming inside the brunette who was panting underneath him. He pulled out, rolling off Nick and grabbing some tissues. He cleaned Nick and himself up, stretching before wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.  
“Fuck, you should do more of those photos.” Jeff smiled against Nick’s lips before kissing him deeply.  
“I certainly will if that’s what I get out of it. You should come with me. It can be your Christmas present.” Nick mumbled into his shoulder before laying down. Jeff laid down next to him, sighing happily as he felt Nick’s head on his chest. December was gonna be good.


End file.
